1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge which is able to provide a height-adjustable feature to a liquid crystal display (LCD) to provide more convenient observation alternatives.
2. Description of Related Art
As well known in the art, a hinge is provided between two objects so as to provide a pivotal relationship between the two objects. Examples can be seen everywhere in our lives. A common example is the LCD of a computer, wherein the LCD pivots about a central axis so that various observation angles are provided to different operators. However, in order to protect the LCD from damage, the pivotal angle of the LCD is limited within a certain range. That is, the pivotal movement of the LCD is stopped when the LCD is pivoted to a critical angle. Consequently, if the operator is shorter than average or is a child, the mere pivotal movement of the LCD can not provide satisfactory service to meet the requirements.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved hinge to mitigate the aforementioned problems.